


Blue's Raticate

by Bad_Grades



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blue's Radicate Theory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lavender Town, Minor Character Death, Short, everything i touch dies lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Grades/pseuds/Bad_Grades
Summary: Blue wasn’t the mourner type, family deaths never really hit him particularly hard. Sure, he cried when his grandmother had died, but he knew everyone had to go at some point. He was good at moving on, but he was finding it more than difficult to let his Radicate go.
--
this is super short but i don't think anyone has written abt Blue's Radicate before....rip





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up! This diverts from canon a little bit!

Lavender Town was the only place besides Pallet Town to not have a gym. Many people didn’t think it was worth visiting, really. It had no tourist attractions, no real population, and almost no Pokemon to be found. There was no point for a trainer to stay, so when Red found Blue within the walls of Pokemon Tower, he was understandably shocked.

  

Blue wasn’t the mourner type, family deaths never really hit him particularly hard. Sure, he cried when his grandmother had died, but he knew everyone had to go at some point. He was good at moving on, but he was finding it more than difficult to let his Raticate go.

 

Guilt ate at his gut with a passion, even though he knew he didn’t do anything wrong. He’d met up with Team Rocket just a day after leaving the SS Anne, only to get nearly beaten to a pulp. If it hadn’t been for his Raticate…he probably would have blacked out. The poor thing took a nasty hit from some grunt’s Golbat and managed to get poisoned while trying to attack back. It had passed out by the time Blue managed to get it to Nurse Joy, she told him the bad news. While she was able to treat the rest of his Pokemon, Raticate had deeper problems. Organ failure, infection, blood loss…it would take a medical miracle to save it. Blue held on to that miracle, and begged Nurse Joy to try everything she could to save it’s life, but that miracle wasn’t meant to be. After long ours of waiting in the Pokemon center lobby, Nurse Joy and her team of Chansey came out of the ER with Raticate’s Pokeball, solemn. He didn’t even need to ask what had happened, he already knew.

  

He found it kind of ironic Raticate had died in Lavender town, due to it’s connivence. So many people buried their Pokemon here, Blue had no trouble finding services to help him send his Raticate off. They found it a lovely place in Pokemon tower, nestled between someone’s 40-year-old Fearow and a Ninetales who lived just shy of 1,000 years. Blue is only slightly irked his Raticate be laid to rest between Pokemon who lived such long lives, but he kept his mouth shut. He wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there since the sendoff had ended, but it had been long enough for Red to find him.

 

He felt himself jump when familiar hands tapped his shoulders.

 

“Huh?” Blue turned around, “What?”

 

“<I didn’t expect to see you here.>” Red signed, confused.

 

Blue tried his best to act normal. “Yeah? Well, I’m just full of surprises. What are you doing here? Your Pokemon don’t look dead to me, pal.” He scolded himself inwardly when he heard his voice crack.

 

“<I’m here because of Team Rocket. Apparently, they’ve been messing with the Cubone and Marowak around here.>” Red explains, Pikachu on his shoulder hopping down sneakily to investigate the tombs behind him. “<You?>”

 

Blue felt himself panic at the question. “J-Just catching Pokemon. I heard they grow pretty strong up in this tower, so-“ He was cut off by the sound of Pikachu trilling behind him. Red leaned over to see what exactly the fuss was about.

  

“Hey, wait a minute, I was-“ Blue protested, trying to keep the stone covered.

 

“<Blue?>” Red signs slowly, “<Is that your Raticate?>”

 

He felt his mouth go dry. “…Yeah.”

  

When Red threw him a sympathetic look, Blue couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed. He didn’t want to be pitied like this. 

 

“<What happened?>”

 

“It’s none of your business. Why would you care, anyway? It’s not like it was your Pokemon.” Blue shot back. Jeez, he knew he could be abrasive but he’s usually not this harsh.

  

“…” Red picked Pikachu back up, knowing Blue didn’t like to show weakness. “<Right. I’m sorry to hear about this.>” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. We all are.” Blue turned away, “Scram, unless you want to battle.”

  

“<No, It’s fine.>” Red signs. He knows he won’t be able to get Blue to vent, but…He didn’t feel comfortable leaving him like this. "<But...I could use some help clearing Team Rocket out from the next floor. Feel like helping?>”

  

Blue froze, thinking about it. He didn’t want to lose another Pokemon to Team Rocket, but…the only way they’d be gone for good is if they got their asses handed to them, then this would never happen again. At least, not with Team Rocket.

  

“Asking me for help?” Blue let a smug smile grace his face finally, grabbing his Pokeballs from his bag. “Fine, but only because you’d lose if you were on your own.”  
  
  



End file.
